


You (Where) Are My Sunshine

by suolucidity



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Oneshot, Suicide, car crash, its a lil graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suolucidity/pseuds/suolucidity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic based off of you are my sunshine B)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You (Where) Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank by ol' bud Sky for helping me pick the plot!! She hates herself now. I got this idea in like 0.2 seconds and had like 4 different plots. This is sad and I’m 80% sure all I know how to write is sad stuff and I can’t really apologize because I love it.

  Spencer’s P.O.V

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are grey._

_  
_  It all happened so fast, all too fast. I only remember tiny parts. Getting rear-ended, the what seemed like endless rolling farther into the ditch, the sound of glass and metal clashing with the ground, my head pounding, skin burning with cuts and glass pieces. 

_You never know, dear, how much I love you._

I had to watch the one I love bleed out in front of me as the paramedics dragged us from the wreck and his name tore through my throat over and over until I couldn’t breath. Trying to tell him that I loved him as they loaded him onto the stretcher as the helicopter flew off with him. 

  
_Please don’t take my sunshine away._

——–

   _The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,_

 I held him in my arms once again, it was our wedding day. The guys where around us cheering as the priest ended the vows and we shared our bonding kiss. We pulled away and smiled at each other, I picked him up and swung him around in a tight hug. Then, I opened my eyes.

_I dreamt I held you in my arms._

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken;_

I sat up, realizing it was just a dream, tears immediately filled my eyes and I muffled a broken sob into my hands as they covered my face, myself curling up slightly.

  
_So I hung my head, and I cried._

——–

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are grey._

  _You never know, dear, how much I love you.  
Please don’t take my sunshine away._

——–

_I’ll always love you and make you happy,  
if you will only say the same._

  
I never even said goodbye. Sure I told him I loved him plenty of times but never got a final goodbye. Of course he didn’t make it, he was in critical condition and died on the way to the hospital. His charming, room-brightening smile, his dark and perfectly curly hair, beautiful hazel eyes, the way his laugh always made me laugh. All these things that I’ll never see again. Even though the crash was two years ago, I still love him.

  
_But if you leave me to love another,  
you’ll regret it all one day._

——–

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are grey._

My hands shook as I hung the noose up from the rafters and set the chair underneath it. Standing up on the chair and slipping the noose around my neck, I got teary eyed. “I’ll see you soon, hopefully.”

_You never know, dear, how much I love you._

 I kicked the chair out from under me.

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._

——–

_Please don’t take  
my sunshine away._


End file.
